


Everything Changes

by Anonymous



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Angst, Drinking, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Past Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pregnancy, Romance, Smoking, Teen Angst, Teen Pregnancy, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Underaged Smoking, Unplanned Pregnancy, underaged drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23424202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: When Anna Delancey first met him, she absolutely hated him. After a little while, their hate for each other turned into something more. Their passion leads to Anna expecting a child. She has to deal with that while her lover is in the Refuge. Nothing seems to be going right. The only thing she could do was hope.
Relationships: Crutchie & Racetrack Higgins, Morris Delancey & Original Female Character, Morris Delancey & Oscar Delancey, Oscar Delancey & Original Female Character, Racetrack Higgins & Albert DaSilva, Racetrack Higgins & Jack Kelly, Racetrack Higgins & Morris Delancey, Racetrack Higgins & Oscar Delancey, Racetrack Higgins/Original Female Character
Kudos: 4
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Competition

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite of anther story of mine called, “We Never Planned On You”. I had it posted on here for a bit, but I deleted it. It needed work to say the least. 
> 
> This rewrite is going to be somewhat darker than the original. Mostly darker subjects such as: Raciasm, Teenage Pregancy, Abuse, Underaged Drinking, Smoking, Drinking, Underaged Smoking, PTSD, Pregnancy, Drugs, ect. I will be putting all of the warnings at the begining of each chapter.
> 
> Warnings: Underaged drinking, Drinking
> 
> I don't own Newsies.

Boy, she needed a drink. Something to go down her throat and give her a new energy. Every time she sipped at a drink something changed about her. She was happier. More confident. Everything was better in her eyes. It took away the anxiety that seemed to always be eating her alive. Her brothers weren't going to be home from work for a few more hours. Just enough time to have a few drinks and take a nap. She wouldn't need to eat lunch. The drinks would take care of that for her.

"'Ey, Anna!" the bartender cheered once she waked in.

If she wasn't so shy or drunk enough she would have asked him not to make her arrival such a big deal. Who knew who could be listening. But he was a good man. Got her the usual and left her alone. At this hour of the day, almost no one was there. The rest would save their drinks for later that night. Anna took a quick look around. A blading man sitting next to his friend, a couple that was kissing, and a boy who looked to be a year older than her. No one that she knew. Good. It was better that way.

Anna signaled for more. The bartender threw her the entire bottle of champagne. He knew her well. Once she opened it, fizz spread everywhere. Anna cursed under her breath. It was soaking into her skirt. Instead of that nap she desired she would be spending that time cleaning up.

The boy she had studied earlier, leaned across the bar and handed her a handkerchief. Anna snatched it away from him. Saying thank you was below her. Even after she was finished he didn't leave her.

"I'm done with that," Anna began.

"I know, miss. But I'm waitin'."

"For what?" She was done with this conversation.

"My thank you. I'm a newsie and even I have'a few manners."

Great. Anna was face to face with a newsie. Those kids tried their hardest to sell her fake headlines. She knew the drill by now. And she wasn't going fall for it.

She rolled her eyes. "Thank you. Will you leave me alone now?"

He scanned the bottle that was still chilling on the counter. "You gonna drink all that?"

Anna studied him. "Maybe."

"I was thinking maybe we could share that." When Anna didn't say anything, he continued, "I bet I can drink more than you'se."

Anna scoffed. "I doubt that."

The newsie ordered another cup. Once the bartender brought it to him, he poured a shot of the liquid into it. Anna stared him down.

"I'll challenge you. Whoever can drink the most in five minutes, wins," he declared.

"If I win, I get to spill the rest of the bottle on you."

"Fine, by me. Because I know you won't."

"Ha!"

He got the bartender to watch the clock for them. Both took a glass and filled it up. On the count of three, they started downing champagne. People were starting to stare at them. It made Anna feel insecure. She hated people's stares. It was becoming harder for her to focus. Once the bottle ran out, the two started debating about who had won.

"I got four down," Anna bragged, smirking.

"Well, you'se know these things…" he started.

Anna was smart. She could tell that she had won. In her position, she wore a proud grin for her victory.

"You know that I beat you. But I won't kill you for losing."

"Nah, I got six down."

No, she had gotten four whole shots down. There was no one that could beat that. Anna wanted to punch him. Or spill what remained of the bottle on him. That would be satisfying.

"What's your name?" she snapped. If this boy had indeed outsmarted her, she at least needed to know is name.

"Glad you asked. It's Racetrack Higgins. But all the fellas call me Race. What's yours?"

"Anna Delancey."

They shared an awkward pause. Race seemed to be pondering over something. He opened his mouth a few times to speak. No words came out.

"Your bruddas hate me," said Race, finally.

"I can see why," Anna replied, glancing over at the clock. She needed to get home. As she got up from the stool she was on, Race grabbed her wrist. He smirked at her.

"We agreed that the winner would get a prize. I've decided what I wanted. A night out with you," Race told her. Anna made a gagging noise. "I'll give you an advantage. I only get to go out with you, if I see you at all tomorrow. If I can't find you by midnight, you get away."

"Fine. I'll make sure you don't."

With that, Anna stormed out of the bar.

—————————-

When she arrived at the apartment, Anna was exhausted. The alcohol was starting to get to her. Part of her was glad that she got it into her system. Inside the "Kid's Room" that she shared with her brothers, she collapsed onto her bed and fell into a deep sleep.

"Anna?" Morris called, the door closing behind him.

Instead of answering, Anna turned over on her side. They were early. She still had the stain in her skirt that was gaining an even worse sent every minute. Sleep hadn't come to her easily. Oscar came into the room, beaming. After taking a deep breath, his expression changed. With one look, he gave Anna a lecture.

"You've been drinking again," he stated, slowly.

"It's not that bad, Oscar. You and Morris used to do it too. Just a way of coppin'."

"Yeah, but we've changed our ways. You still haven't. Uncle Wiesel ain't gonna be too happy. Remember how Morris and I got in trouble for drinking?"

Anna groaned. "Please don't tell him."

"Sorry, Baby Girl. I've gotta."

He moves out of the room. Anna could hear him talking to Morris. Their brother did not seem too happy about his sister's actions. While Oscar was mostly disappointed, Morris was able to express his anger very clearly through the thin walls. The two talked it over with their uncle. Anna prepared herself for the worst. It was time for another "little chat" as Uncle Wiesel called it. He entered the room.

"I heard about what you did today," he began.

"Don't… wanna…" came Anna's muffled response.

Wiesel sat on the edge of her small bed. "I know, but this isn't good for you. You say what it did to your brothers. It changed them in every bad ways possible. We don't want that to happen to you, as well. You're just a little girl-"

"I'm not a little girl, anymore!" she exclaimed, "Why does everyone treat me like I am?"

Her uncle's response didn't reach her eyes. Something about taking care of herself and how she had to let go of the past. Everything was blacked out except for what he ended his lesson with.

"You're going to work with us tomorrow."

"What! No!" Anna exclaimed. Race could be there. The last thing she wanted was to see that petty face again.

"It's the only way we can make sure that you don't go off drinking again."

She begged him. Thought of every excuse possible for her not to have to go. She would behave. Promised never to drink again. Though Anna didn't know how long she could go without a shot. Anything that Anna thought of she said.

But it had been decided.

——————————-

They arrived at The World that morning. Anna was in no mood to talk to a bunch of newsboys. She loathed every second of it. As they arrived, teasing each other and stealing one another's hats, Anna could feel her stomach sinking faster. There he was. The one and only Racetrack Higgins. He hadn't seen her yet.

One by one they each stepped up to order their papes. Most payed no mind to Anna. She mostly stood in the back. Except when Race came along. Carrying his smirk and wittiness along with him.

"You give me ten cent off a hundred papes, I'll spot you a cigar," he offed as he ordered.

"Beat it, kid," Wiesel snapped.

"Fine, then. I'll take fifty." Race slammed a coin onto the counter. It was then he saw Anna.

Morris gave him his papes. Race winked at Anna. He stuck around the area they were in until all the papers had been sold out. While her brother cleaned up, Anna meet him around a corner.

"Well, would'ya look at that. Pretty Miss Delancey comes ta' help her bruddas out. How sweet," said Race once she arrived.

"Ha. Ha." She glared at him.

"How about I pick you up right here at six tomorrow night. We can, uh, pick up a few drinks," Race suggested, "Seems like something we both do."

"Fine." Anna turned around.

"Oh, uh, Anna?"

"What?"

"I'm excited for tomorrow."

She didn't respond to him. Instead Anna finished packing up the rest of the papers and went home. Something followed her there. A sense of excitement.

Tomorrow night would be her very first outing with a boy.


	2. Poisoned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Drinking, Underaged drinking
> 
> I don't own Newsies.

It was everyday now that they saw each other. Anna couldn't help that her heart started pounding every time he reached for her hand. She often wondered if he felt the same way as she did. But Anna hid those feelings. First of all, he couldn't love her back. Why let her heart be broken? It was only a silly little crush. A short lived attraction to a person. Race would have a girl soon enough. And it wouldn't be her.

"Maybe you should meet my boys, eh? It's 'bout time ya did. They'se been asking about you," Race suggested to her, "You'll meet Jack, Specs, Crutchie, and," he burst into a wide smile, "Romeo. He's practically my brudda."

"I'd love to." Anna brushed a hair out of his face.

"See ya tonight?"

"Then."

It was more than nerve wracking to finally meet the other newsies. Even though her brother despised them, Anna had fallen in love with one. Perhaps they were all like that. Sweet. Kind. Sarcastic. She put on her best skirt for the occasion. One with little flowers raining from the top. Anna had always loved it. Race met her by their usual corner. They linked arms before arriving at the Lodge House.

"Heya, fellas!" Race greeted them with a huge smile. "Did'a miss me? Look at who I brought!"

As all the newsies in the room stared at her, Anna felt herself blush. It wasn't like her to be the center of attention. When they started questioning Race, she was able to relax a bit.

"What's yer name?"

"Where did you come from?"

"What languages do you speak?"

"If you worked at a circus, what would you be?"

"How did you get her, Racer?" Romeo whispered loudly in his ear.

"Alright. That's enough fellas," said Race. When he was ignored, he finally went, "SLIENCE, YA FOOLS!" They stopped. "One at a time, please."

They repeated the same strange questions as they had before. No normal ones such as, "What's your name?" or "What do you like to do?". Anna was beginning to wonder weather or not she wanted to become apart of this. She was deciding when Specs finally asked her something that changed everything.

"So, what is your name?"

"Anna Delancey," she replied without missing a beat.

All of the newsies sat back down and covered their faces with their caps. Race gave an awkward laugh. Trying to lighten up the mood. It was then that Anna decided she was done with them. With the exception of Race.

"Okay, then. That's how you respond to the news. Just because I'm a Delancey doesn't mean that I don't have my own struggles," she muttered before stomping the entire way home.

She found herself at the bar. Anna ordered her usual, throwing a coin the bartender's way when he brought her glass around. The drink did it's best to cooler her anger. By the time she was leaving, Anna had downed nearly ten shots. More than her usual. But she needed it. It wasn't just the encounter with the newsies that bugged her. After learning that her parents were still out there have her craps from worrying about it.

As luck would have it, her entire family was home once she arrived. Anna was limping into the kitchen when Morris came out, smelled the way, and opened his mouth to shout her. Anna didn't care anymore. Let him yell at her to his heart's content. All Anna did was take a seat at the table. Oscar came in through the door to find his sister laying her head on the wood. She could sleep for thousands of years. Even more, if she could.

"Anna." was all Morris ended up saying.

She let out a soft groan. "Yeah?"

"You seemed so happy just a few days ago. But now, you're drinking again. This time you'll be coming to work with us every day. I'm sure Uncle Wiesel will agree with us," Oscar finished for him.

The newsies. If she were to go to work with them daily, she'd just run into the newsies. Boy, Anna hated them. Even more so after meeting them. All she wanted to do was to get into a nice, cozy bed. Sleep away all of life's problems.

But suddenly she was confused. More than that. Nothing made sense to her anymore. Why was she here? What was the reason that her parents got out of prison? And cold, too. Anna shivered even though the room was warm. She could feel her brothers around her. Asking her questions. Why were they?

"Anna? Anna? Can you hear me, Anna?"

"What happened?"

"Oh, gosh! Her lips are turning blue!"

"Is she dying?"

"Anna! Anna!"

Her uncle entered the room. Seeing something was wrong, he joined the two boys. Anna knew that she was put in her bed, on her side. Even her covers didn't help. Coughs rang out of her throat until she thought she saw blood. The doctor downstairs was called to come.

That was when Anna passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	3. Outing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Drinking, underaged drinking
> 
> I don't own Newsies.

Race was all ready for his outing with Anna. One of the other newsies knew why he decided to bathe and shave. None of the really questioned it. Only teased him that he must be "goil hunting". Romeo liked to go out and search for his soulmate. Perhaps he was getting desperate.

As he was about to leave, Jack met him at the door. Race cursed at himself internally. Why had he let himself get caught? Jack was bound to ask questions. They all teased him for being protective of them. When it came to the Refuge, it was nice. But during things like this, they were sick of Jack's behavior.

"Where are you goin'?" Jack questioned.

"Ta' play poker with the guys. Ya' know. I do this every now and then…" Race lied.

"Your gonna drink again, ain't ya' Racer? We've been over this! It's not good for you! You end up snapping at the kids here, it makes you mad, not a very good second-in-command… The list goes on. Don't do this, Race! "

He rolled his eyes. Sure, his habits could get him into trouble sometimes. Not always, though. Race felt free when he drank. Giving him life. It was hard to earn enough money for one, but he managed. Everything worked out fine. A Corona could make him painless for a few hours. Not as much as a drink.

"No, Jackie. I'm goin' out with a goil," he whispered. Romeo was sitting quietly next to him. Once he heard "goil" he perked up.

"You'se gotta goil, Race?" Romeo asked in a loud tone, "Tell me 'bout it!"

The rest of the newsies overheard their conversation. They all started asking questions at the same time. From "who was it" to "how does toothpaste work". Race glared at Jack than Romeo. The kid had a soft spot in his heart. But that didn't mean he could really push his buttons.

"SILENCE!" Jack roared, making everyone stop what they were doing, "Now, let's let Racer enjoy his night, but once he gets back, we can start asking away."

Race stuck his tongue out at Jack before grabbing his jacket and heading out the door. It wasn't a long way to the square. Anna was waiting for him there. She shivered slightly in the cold night air. Once Race got to her, he offered his coat, which she accepted.

Once they arrived, they found the club to be more crowded than it usually was. But Race found the couple a seat. Anna ordered her drink and played with her hair. It was more than awkward for Race to only sit there. He tried to make conversation. But nothing worked. Ages ago, Albert and himself had made a beat on who was going to ask out a girl first. Well, Race had won. It just wasn't going well.

"What'do ya like ta' do?" Race finally wondered.

Anna shrugged. "I play the violin, I guess."

"My mudda used to. Of course, my fudda didn't like that much, but nothing stopped her. Whenever he was gone, Ma would bring it out and play for me. It was fun. Until Fudda kicked us out. Ma and I had to survive on the streets with only each other." Race paused. Anna finally was looking at him. Interested in what he was saying. "We'se hadda live on the streets fer a while. Until one night. But I don't wanna talk about that."

Their drinks arrived. Both of them sipped at the cups in front of them. Race's story had reminded her of what had happened before. The day that she turned to drinking. But Anna chased away those thoughts. Instead she let herself make conversation with Race. They talked on and on about the newsies, what they wished, and their favorite music. When she couldn't drink, Anna was playing her violin. It soothed her. Race told her that he also loved a good smoke every now and then. But it didn't help as much as drinking did. They understood each other.

As Race walked Anna home, he asked her about how she was able to escape her uncle and brothers. She laughed.

"I told them that I was meeting my friends at Newsie's Square so I could show them around. Of course, Morris insisted that he go with me. After 'my friends' didn't arrive, he went home. He had just left when you came," Anna explained.

Race's finger tips brushed against her hand. She beamed at him.

"Mind if I…?" he wondered.

"Not at all."

They walked slowly back to her apartment. Neither of them felt like saying goodbye. Anna discovered that perhaps this newsie wasn't as obnoxious. In several ways he was. Yet, he had a story. She would have asked more about it. Or told him her own. Now was not the time to do it.

Once Race had dropped Anna off, a smile refused to leave his face. He walked back to the Lodge, whistling a tone. Until he realized that he would be bombarded with questions. Or most of them would be asleep.

None of the newsies were, though.

—————————

When Anna saw her friends the next day, she was frantic. As soon as they laid eyes on her, Eva and Minnie knew something was up. Their friend wasn't this excited. It didn't matter that they hadn't seen her for a while.

"What happened, girlie?" Minnie demanded to know.

"You can't tell, anyone," replied Anna, "Promise me?" Both girls nodded. "I went on my first outing with a boy last night. But I told my brothers that I was out with you two, so if he asks, please tell them that."

They nodded before squealing.

"Oh my! Oh my! Oh my!" Eva yelled.

"I can't believe it!"

"Shut it." But even Anna had a small grin on her face.

"You have to tell us, everything," Minnie requested, grabbing her friend's hand.

She rolled her eyes. Anna told them everything. From how she got the date. Excluding the part about her drinking. Even her friends were worried about her habit. She gave them impressions of Race. How he talked. How he even walked. Anna couldn't stop talking. Minnie oohed in all the right spots. The three girls forgot that they had to be home soon. But Anna didn't care she was late. Her brothers seemed relieved that she came home with a smile on her face. It had been ages since Anna saw her friends. From what they knew she had visited them the night before.

Dinner wasn't as quiet as it usually was. She told her family as many stories as they could. Morris laughed every chance he could. Oscar gave a toast to their family. Anna was about to fall asleep when she heard them talking.

"They're back," Morris announced, in a grim voice.

Who was back? Anna shrugged off all tiredness. She needed to know who they were. Oscar and Morris hadn't gone to sleep when she said she was. This must be important. She hated it when her brothers kept secrets from her.

"I know. I knew that Monica was in for less time. Turns out that Bill was in the same amount," her uncle replied.

Anna felt her stomach sink. Monica and Bill Delancey were her parents. For years she had feared them. The three siblings never told anyone about their abusers. But one night a neighbor got the police involved. Anna didn't know if she was relieved that her parents were gone or terrified. They would want revenge. They would find her. No matter how well the Delancey children could hide, Monica would find them. Anna tried to get the image of her parents finding her out of her mind. Yet, it was hard. There was nothing she could do now.

Only hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	4. Recovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Drinking, Nausea
> 
> I don't own Newsies.

Race was, in fact, worried about a human being that wasn't one of his brothers. There had been no sight of Anna for a week now. The Delanceys were even more edgy at work. When he asked about it, something that they should have really appreciated, Morris only threw his papes and him, and yelled at him to get out. So Race did without another reminder.

Somehow Elmer was able to find out where the Delanceys lived. It was best not to ask, but he told them that one afternoon, he happened to be selling papers when he saw the brothers. He simply followed them to an apartment building and told the doorman that he was a cousin to the boys, but he couldn't visit them at that moment. The apparent very gullible doorman told him that they lived in 3H. Elmer saved this information. Just in case he was having a bad day and needed someone to torment. Race wasn't fazed much. But Jack had to talk to Elmer that stalking even the Delanceys was, in fact, illegal.

A group of newsies went with Race to the apartment. They knew that Weasel, Oscar, and Morris had lunch at a local restaurant before going home. This was their chance. Race had dragged the two others- Elmer and Specs so he knew where he was going. But they stayed behind when Race actually disappeared into the building.

"Wait, what's your business here, young man?" the doorman asked before letting him in.

"Can't a guy visit his goil around here?" Race flashed him a grin.

"Who are you visiting?"

"Only Anna Delancey. Yes, the Anna Delancey."

The doorman tapped his forehead. "I didn't know Miss Delancey was courting someone. Good luck dealing with her brothers."

"Thanks. I'll need it."

Now that Race was officially inside the apartment complex, he widened his smile. After tipping his hat to some ladies, who giggled at his charm, he was able to find the apartment easily. He straightened his vest and knocked on the door.

This was not the same Anna. The Anna that Race had met at a bar almost a month ago was full of life. A bit shy. Plenty sarcastic and sassy. Where was she? The Anna that was currently standing in front of Race was a girl that looked older than she seemed to be with bloodshot eyes. There was a strange redness to her skin. She looked, well, more dead than alive.

"What are you doin' 'ere?" she rasped.

"I was worried about you so I found out that you lived here and now here we are," he explained, stepping inside, "Are you gonna give me a tour or what?"

"You shouldn't be here."

"I mean, you aren't looking that well yourself. What's wrong?"

Anna hesitated. "I was sick."

He threw her a strange look, but ignored her lie. Race began to open cabinets in the kitchen. Anna rolled her eyes, but joined him. The smell of food was enough to make her feel sick. She only stood at the doorway. After Race found himself something to eat, he took it into the table. Anna tried not to throw up as she watched him take his first bite.

"How sick exactly?" Race asked.

"Like, drank-too-much-one-day-sick. I'm mostly fine now. Just craving a drink, but I know that I'm probably not allowed to go out for a long time."

"Oh, I'll be able to sneak you out somehow, darling." He flashed her a grin. "Just you wait."

Anna could feel her stomach starting to turn. She ignored the feeling. "What's your real name, Race? I know it's not Racetrack."

"Anthony. Anthony John Higgins. But I prefer Racetrack. Suits me better."

Nausea overwhelmed her. "I like that." There were black spots in front of her. Anna felt herself falling.

"Anna!" Before she could fall, Race caught her. He helped her to the sofa. "You okay?"

"Just feeling a bit nauseous. I'll be okay." She checked the clock. "You need to get out of here. My brothers and uncle will be here soon."

"Aww. You don't want me around?"

Beaming, she rolled her eyes. "Of course not. Now get out of here."

"At your service, my lady." Race removed his hat and bowed. "We still on for next Friday?"

"Yes. Now get out of here!" Anna threw a pillow at him, gently.

Race came back to the lodge with a smile on his face. His only problem now was how he was going to be able to sneak Anna out.


	5. Drunken Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: This is a bit darker then the other chapters. Mentions of smut. Drinking. Underaged drinking. Drunkness. Kissing.
> 
> I don't own Newsies.

Drinks were on Race tonight. Anna was ready for her night out. While her family snored peacefully in their beds, she was ready to escape this apartment. Just like a romance plot she would see in the flickers. She had to get ready in the dark, but that was only a minor sacrifice. Anna felt completely better. The doctor said that it hadn't been too bad. Now all she had to do was wait for her lover to come.

The trickiest part of the escape plan was getting out the door. Everyone was in their apartments. Blissfully unaware of the two teen's plan. Anna had to twist the handle, slowly. She did the rest in slow motion. Race was already on the other side. The doorman had to go home. No one was downstairs. Perfect. They held each other's hands as they ran to the nearest pub.

Anna had never gone for a late night drink. This was something else. First of all, there were much more people. Drunk adults. Gambling men. A few couples kissing. One couple going a bit further on the floor. The bartenders were always busy. Anna could see Race eyeing the poker tables. She lightly slapped him on the arm to get him away.

"Two of your finest vodkas," Race ordered.

"You can afford that?" whispered Anna.

"I did promise you the best night you'd have."

They got their drinks and found two empty seats. Anna had never tried a vodka before. It was a creamier drink. After a few more sips, she decided that she liked it. Race gave his to her, after deciding that vodka wasn't his favorite. Instead he ordered two shots of their hardest liquor. The two of them began to feel dizzy.

"Ya'know, before my uncle came me an' bruddas lived with my parents. They didn't like us much," Anna told Race, "Beat the h*ll out of me. Especially because I was a girl. But Morris had it the worst. Oscar had da' brains at least to make dem like 'im. Only a lil' bit. They still didn't like us lot. One night, my mudda just started to hit me. It hurt. Real bad. Morris tried to protect me. So did Oscar. Fudda began to get in on the action. Beating us. Pulling our hair. It was awful. A neighbor heard our screams and called the coppers. That was when they were put in the big house. Now they'se out. I'm scared, Race. Real scared."

"I think it's gonna be fine, Anna. Or Spark. Can I call ya' Spark?"

"I think I'd like that."

Race beamed, proud of himself for making that up. He took Anna's hand. She began to play with her hair with her other hand.

He stood. "Does Miss Delancey dance?"

"Depends on the partner."

They began a slow dance in the middle of the bar. Chaos was surrounding them, but they didn't notice. No music played, unless they counted the people fainting in the corner.

Slowly, Race pressed his lips to Anna's. More of a peck then anything, but she yearned for more. Anna snuggled up to his chest. She kissed his chest. They shared another quick kiss.

"Wanna go over to my place?" whispered Anna, kissing his cheek.

Race nodded and they embraced each other the way home. Not able to get enough of each other. They ducked into the closet and slowly pealed each other's clothes off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope that last part wasn't, well, too detailed. I try my best to keep it clean, but at the same time you understand what's going on.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Please review!


	6. A Little Chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Mentions of periods, Mentions of smut, Mentions of nausea
> 
> I don't own Newsies

It was almost six in the morning when Anna finally woke up. In a closet. For a minute, she was confused. Until she saw Race sleeping next to her. Cursing under her breath, she pulled on her chemise and corset. Lightly shaking Race, her mind began to wonder. Had one of her brother waken up and noticed she wasn't there? Or Uncle Wiesel? Race still wasn't awaken, so Anna slapped him. That got him up.

"What was that for?" Race groaned, rubbing his face.

A random memory returned to Anna. Her mother standing over her. Anna trying to make her bruise feel better. Her mother only laughed at her. That awful feeling. Anna froze.

"You okay?"

"Sure." She shook her head. As if that motion was enough to get rid of the memory. "You need to get out of here. Before they wake up?"

"So, what am I doing in a closet?"

Anna flushed. "Remember last night?"

His lips slip into a sly smirk, making Anna blush even harder. Race gathered his clothes up. Anna turned away while he changed. Oh goodness, she had lost her virginity to this boy. She could never tell her brothers. Uncle Wiesel was out of the question.

After dressing herself, Anna walked Race out of the building. She made sure that he was long gone before going back inside. A guilt was sitting with her. Not like when she felt guilty after taking a beating from her parents. Or after getting a drink guilt. This was worse then both.

For the remainder of the day, Anna jumped at everything. At the mention of sleep, she blushed and began lying about how well she slept. They gave her weird looks. This time, Oscar investigated. After living with her parents for ten years, Anna had became a rather good liar. She still felt the redness coming to her face. After her interrogation Oscar left. He didn't seem like he had believed her, but that was enough.

For weeks, Anna hadn't been herself. Her stomach churned at every thought of food. She hadn't been able to get a drink from being so nauseous. Some moments she was mad the next she was sobbing. Anna did everything she could to hide it from her family. Yet, her brothers seemed to know that something was wrong.

"Hey, um, Anna," Oscar began one day, "We, uh, wanted to talk to you about something."

"Yeah?" She took a seat on her bed.

They were about to turn the lights off when Oscar suggested to have a talk. Anna rocked back and forth. When it was Oscar taking over something like this, it was never good. The last time he had made conversation in a circumstance like this one it had turned into how she was going to become a woman now. But that had been years ago.

"We've noticed that something about you has been off, lately…" he continued.

Anna's stomach sank. They knew that something was different about her. Perhaps it was that they knew she had spent a night with Race? Or had they found out that she wasn't drinking anymore? The latter could be good. They might trust her again.

"You having had your, um, how do I say this?" Morris mumbled, "Your 'Lady's Time'? For a few months…"

Her face turned a beat red. She covered her head with her hands. Having that "growing up" talk with Oscar had been worse enough. Anna thought they wouldn't bring it up again. Unfortunately, she had been mistaken.

"What about it?" Anna wanted to die.

"Is something wrong?" Oscar asked, clearly in as much discomfort as her, "You can tell us anything."

"I overheard a conversation with a midwife saying that girls don't… you know what I mean, when they're expecting. Did something happen, Anna?" Morris questioned.

It all made sense now. Expect for the fact that Morris had been listening to conversations with midwifes. But after that one night with Race, she had started feeling like this. If she was what she thought herself to be, this was disgraceful. Cast down from society. Perhaps even kicked out by her own family. She couldn't have this happen.

"U-um. I think that I could be," she told them, slowly.

After a pause, they both started asking away.

"Who's the father?"

"When did you exactly?"

"Didn't you know what you were doing?"

"How could you be so dumb, Anna?"

"Who's the father?"

"Have you really been out seeing your friends or have you been meeting up with this 'baby father' of yours?"

"Why?"

"SHUT UP!" This was too overwhelming. Anna burst into tears. Both of her brothers gave each other a look before trying to comfort her, but she pushed them away. "Fine. I'll answer your questions! The father is Racetrack Higgins. Yes, I've been seeing him instead of my friends. We both got really drunk one night. I blame it all on drinking. Everything is because of alcohol. I never thought a drink could hurt me. Not until now."

Neither of them responded.

"You happy now?" Anna sobbed.

Morris cursed under his breath. "Racetrack Higgins? And when did you ever meet up with him?"

Anna took a deep breath. "We meet at a bar."

"A bar, huh? Well, Anna because we love you, we're here for you," whispered Oscar, "Guess you ain't our Baby Girl anymore. We might have another one here in a few months."

A weight was lifted from her chest. With her new found freedom, Anna took a deep breath. At least that secret was out of the water now.

"Thanks. Do me a favor and don't tell Uncle Wiesel. I'll tell him later. After I know that I'm expecting. I can see a midwife tomorrow."

It was a plan with the shake of her brother's heads.

After a visit to a local midwife, it was official. Anna excused herself from the room. Instead of getting it all out outside, she ran out of the building. Finding Race was the only thing on her mind. She found a group of newsies on the corner of the road. Anna went to them first.

"Where's Race?" she begged.

Albert gave her a dirty look. "Got caught stealing something for you. He's in the Refuge now."

"Th-the Refuge?"

"Yeah. All because of somethin' stupid he did fer you." His voice spat poison on her.

Anna glared at him back before turning around and stomping back home. Before she made it to the apartment, however, something made her go back. She found her way to the Refuge. The police were going to put her and her brothers in there if it weren't for her uncle. Anna knew just where it was at. She didn't know how to get inside, however. Finally, Anna knocked on the door.

"No visitors," said a gruff voice from inside.

"It's an emergency!" she shouted back.

"You think I care? Now getta move on!"

As Anna made her way home, she made a plan to find a way to see Race that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now everything goes downhill from here. I also would love to hear what you think the baby is a boy or girl and any baby names ideas.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Please review!


	7. Confrontation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Newsies.

Her plan involved the newsies. Anna couldn't find a way around it. Most of them had been to the Refuge at least once. If they hadn't, they had heard the other's horror stories. They knew their way around better then Anna.

She found a group of them at a place called Jacobi's. When Anna entered the deli, they didn't seem to notice her. Or they simply ignored her. Anna could still hear snippets of their conversation. Amused, she got closer.

"And she's not even that pretty," Albert remarked, "How could Race ever fall for her?"

Anna rolled her eyes. Their conversation was about her. That was fine. They hated Anna. Anna hated the newsies. Except Race. She didn't know what she had with Race. Not love. Not hate. Perhaps a friendship. But then why would she be expecting his child if they were just friends? The topic hurt her head.

"You have'ta admit, she does have pretty lips," replied Romeo.

It was hard not to smile at his argument. Perhaps, she would become friends with Romeo. Race always talked about him as if Romeo was his little brother. Anna always thought that was sweet. As the youngest, she wanted a little sibling to look after. To be able to protect like her older brothers protected her.

"Excuse me, boys. I'm assuming this spot isn't taken," said Anna to the group as she slid into an empty seat.

"That was saved for Jack," Elmer answered.

"There's an empty seat over there. I need a favor."

Albert sent her a death wish with his eyes. "First of all, that seat was for Crutchie. And why would we help you?"

"It's about Race-"

"No can do, miss. Like we told you he's in the Refuge because of you."

Anna took a deep breath. "Let's say I give you each a dime for helping me out."

They shared a look. Perhaps it was just a newsie thing to have a conversation with your eyes. Anna knew for sure that she didn't understand what was going on. Finally, they seemed to come to an agreement.

"Alright. What do you want?" Henry questioned.

Anna beamed. "I need to tell him something."

Specs took a sip of water. "Sorry to have to tell you this, but the Refuge isn't exactly the best place for you to confess your love."

She turned scarlet. "That wasn't what I planned to tell him."

"Oh, there's something more." Albert wiggled his eyebrows.

"This is why I hate you."

Anna had gotten very good at sneaking out of the house. She made her brothers exhausted so they fell asleep as soon as their heads met the pillow. Her uncle was no problem. Wiesel fell asleep on the sofa most days.

She met the newsies at the Refuge. They promised not to tell Jack, but for some reason Crutchie decided to come along. Anna figured it was for the ten cents. Albert helped her up the fire escape. She tried to be careful. Even if this wasn't what she wanted, she couldn't loose this baby. It would be too much like how her parents betrayed her.

A boy opened the door. "Who you 'ere for?"

"Racetrack Higgins."

"One second."

After a few seconds, Race came to the window. He broke into a smile at the sight of her. "I was going to yell at Jack for waking me up, but now that's it's you. . ."

"I need to make this quick, Race. You know how we kind of. . . slept together when we were drunk that one night?"

He slid a sly smile onto his face. "Oh yeah. I remember that."

"Well, I'm expecting a baby, Anthony. And it has to be yours."

Race didn't say anything. Not for a long time. Anna felt her heart pounding harder. She was afraid to say anything first. When she lived with her parents, speaking first was a curse. That habit had stuck with her for moments like this.

"I'm going to be a father." was all Race said.

"That's how these things work."

"Jack's going to kill me, but I'll be there. Even if I'm just a ghost raising our child."

"You're okay with this?"

"No one hasn't given me a bad reason not to be." He thought for a moment. "Well, your brothers did kind of send me here in the first place and beat me up after I accidently told them that I had slept with you. . . "

"Wait, what?!"

"I told you, I was drunk, they were making sure that you weren't out drinkin' saw me, they hate me, so they dragged me out of the bar, and I told them that. There's not much more I can tell you."

There was more. Race just wasn't going to tell her. Anna felt her frustration rise. It soared like a comet in her chest. She decided that she hated her brothers.

But boy, she loved this man. Anna pecked him on the cheek. They bid their goodbyes and Albert helped her down. She was much to happy to sleep once she got home. Anna felt accomplished. For the first time in her life.

When she arrived home, her brothers were awake. Anna prayed that this was all a dream. If there was a God up there, he didn't listen to her.

"Where were you?" Oscar questioned.

"Giving Race the news," she answered, though thin lips, "He's in the Refuge, so I couldn't have told him any other time. I heard about what you did to him."

Her brothers gave each other a look.

Morris took a seat. "That we put him there?"

"Exactly! Tell me what happened! I wanna know why you feel as if you have to keep him locked up." Anna rose, her hands curled into fists.

"Woah, woah, there, missy!" shouted Morris, "We were doing it for your own good! Your welcome! We can't have newsies sleeping around with our newly found wh*re sister!" He was screaming by the end of his sentence.

"Oh! So now I'mma wh*re!"

"I do put full blame on that newsie. He was the one that got you drunk."

She couldn't help herself. Anna reached her hand back and slammed it onto Morris's face as hard as she could. Oscar pushed his brother to the side before anything else could happen. Anna stared down at her hand in shock. She had done this. Morris already had a bruise forming on his cheek. She had hurt her brother. Uncle Wiesel slammed the door open.

"What the h*ll is going on here?!" he yelled, just as loud as they had been, "Why is my nephew calling my niece a wh*re?"

"Because it's true. And they're making Race pay for it!" Anna folded her arms across her chest.

Their uncle only seemed more confused. He looked over Morris's injury. Morris only turned him away. He was no longer a kid who needed protecting. Neither was Anna. She shoved Uncle Wiesel when he approached her.

"I need to know what's going on," he demanded.

"You see, Anna got drunk one night-"

"She slept with-"

"Those two arrested-"

"One at a time!" their uncle ordered, "Oscar."

Instead of explaining himself all Oscar said was,

"Anna, explain what you did. I'm in no mood for this anymore."

She took a deep breath. "I snuck out of the apartment one night, got drunk with Racetrack Higgins, and took it a bit too far."

"How far?"

"In order to not scar your memory, we participated in martial activities. I brought him to the closet," she explained, "I found out that I was expecting his child. The newsies informed me that those two-" She pointed her middle finger at her brothers. "Had him shipped off to the Refuge, wrongly accused of trying to steal a necklace."

"Well, that part was true. . ." Oscar whispered.

"What?!"

"We told him that if he loved you that much then he should buy you something nice. Instead, he stole it. So technically, we didn't take him to the Refuge without a reason," replied Morris, speaking for the first time in a while.

Anna was speechless at this point. She simply raised her middle finger at her brother to explain exactly how she was feeling. Morris glared at her back.

"Uncle Wiesel, please say something," she begged, "I'm really sick of hearing from these goons."

For a moment, the four of them sat in silence. Their uncle needed to collect his thoughts. Anna remembered when she thought that he was such a savior. Now he was just like their parents. Just without abusing them in that way. Or he was simply numb to them. Unfeeling. Wrapped up in his cigars just as the Delanceys had sought out their addictions. Anna still needed a drink every now and then. She knew what it did to babies once they were born, yet she needed something. She was their mother. Anna hadn't had a drink, since she didn't know when.

"I need to start from the beginning," finally Wiesel said, "Anna, you're expecting?"

"Haven't nearly died from bleeding out in a few months, so I assume so. The midwife also said that I was," she answered.

"I'll kill Higgins, if I have to," murmured Morris, from his corner of the room.

Anna lounged herself at Morris before Oscar held her back. She gave up struggling against him, out of exhaustion. Uncle Wiesel yawned.

"Let's all go back to sleep, clear our heads, and talk about this in the morning, shall we?" he said, "Morris put some ice on your check, boy. You should sleep on the sofa tonight. Oscar make sure that your sister gets to bed." He left the three of them.

Morris went to the kitchen right away. He wasn't coming back for the rest of the night. Oscar held his hand out to Anna, who ignored it. She grabbed her nightgown and snapped at Oscar to get out. After changing, she slid under her sheets. Oscar came back in to find her almost asleep.

"Oscar," she whispered.

"What is it?"

"I'm not a baby anymore. I don't want to be treated as such anymore. Why does he treat me like I'm one?"

"Because, Anna, you're still our baby sister. And to Uncle Wiesel, you're still his baby niece."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
